Anders Örbom (1675-1740)/Bibliography
Anders Örbom (1675-1740) bibliography. Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall Sven Johan Kardell (1842-1923) wrote in Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall: Jämtlandsslägten Örbom härstammar från Anders Örbom, hvilken var bördig från Nerike (Örebro?). Under Carl XII:s krig råkade han i rysk fångenskap. Återkommen hem bodde han först i Brunflo och sedan i Rödön, där han dog såsom ryttmästare år 1740, 65 år gammal, och begrofs i Rödö kyrka d. 5/e samma år. Med sin hustru Anna Elis. Bohr hade han många barn. Bland dem må här nämnas Sönerne Anders, Erik Johan, Carl Joachim och Christopher, hvilka alla blefvo militärer. Anders blef ryttmästare och bodde på Berge i Brunflo. Gift 1751 m. Kristina Runt (f 1781) hade han, jemte flera andra barn, sonen Carl Johan, Z:s i texten nämda informator, f. 1756 blef denne slutligen justitieråd. Erik Johan blef major och bodde på Rödögården i Rödön. Han gifte sig 1755 med Helena Ruuth. Carl Joachim blef kapten; han bodde på Lillviken i Brunflo. Hans första hustru Beata Dor. von Saltza dog i Lit d. 10/12 1764. 1771 gifte enklingen om sig med Anna Catherine Gestrich (jfr. texten). Christopher var 1775 löjtnant. De både nämda mansellerna Ruut voro döttrar till öfverstelöjtnant Gust. Ruut. Denne, f. 1681 i Upland och Rasbo Kil af kaptenen vid Uplands regemente Nils Ruut och Catherine Wattman, hade från 1696 varit anstäld vid Uplands regemente samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, Thorn, Holofzin och Pultava, där han blef fången. Under fångenskapen gifte han sig i Zaranski med Helena von der Hude från Dorpt, som förut varit gift 2 gånger (f 1754). Hemkommen placerades han 1723 på Jämtlands regemente och bodde sedan på Söre i Lit. Han dog d. 25/4 1755 och begrofs i Lits gamla kyrka, bland hvars på prestbordets mark befintliga ruiner den gamle karolinens graf ännu visas. Han öfverlefdes af tre döttrar, nämligen de båda nämda samt Catharina, g. 1751 med ryttmästaren N. Ad. von Krcemer.Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall; Sven Johan Kardell (Swedish) Machine translation Memories of the mountain areas and Fyrisvall Jämtlands slägten Örbom descended from Anders Örbom, who was a native of Nerike (Örebro?). In Charles XII's war he was placed in Russian captivity. Returning home, he lived first in Brunflo and then in Rödön, where he died as captain in 1740, 65 years old, and was buried in the church Rodo d. 5 / e same year. With his wife Anna Elis. Bohr, he had many children. Among them may be mentioned here sons Anders, Eric John, Carl Joachim, Christopher, all of whom were soldiers. Anders became captain and lived in Bergen in Brunflo. Married 1751 m. Christina Around (f 1781), he, together with several other children, son Charles John, Z: s in the text mentioned tutor, b. 1756 was he finally Justitieråd. Erik Johan became a major, and lived on Rödögården in Rödön. He married in 1755 with Helena Ruuth. Carl Joachim became captain, he lived at Little Bay in Brunflo. His first wife Beata Dor. Von Saltz died in Lit d. 10/12 1764th 1771 married Enklinge on with Anna Catherine Gest Rich (see text). Christopher was a lieutenant in 1775. They both mentioned Mansell Ruut were daughters of lieutenant-colonel Gust. Ruut. The latter, born in 1681 in Upland and Rasbo Kil by the captain at Jämtland rifle regiment Nils Ruut and Catherine Wattman, from 1696 had been an employee at Jämtland rifle regiment and been on the island of Zealand, at Clissow, Thorn, Holofzin and Pultowa, where he became a prisoner. During captivity, he married in Zaranski with Helena von der Hude from Dorpt, who had been married 2 times (f 1754). Returning home he was placed in 1723 in Jämtland Regiment and lived on Sore in Lit. He died d. 25 / 4 1755 and was buried in Lits old church, in whose land the prestbordets existing ruins of the old Karolinens graph name appears. He was survived by three daughters, namely the two mentioned, and Catharina, G. 1751 with Captain N. Ad. Von Krcemer. English Jämtlandsslägten Örbom härstammar från Anders Örbom (1675-1740), was a native of Nerike or Örebro. During the Great Northern War, he was captured by the Russians. Återkommen hem bodde han först i Brunflo and sedan in Rödön, där han dog såsom head of the cavalry in 1740, 65 years old, och begrofs i died in Rödön church the same year. He married Anna Elis. Bohr hade han många born. He then had the following children, Anders Örbom II (1720-1783), Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802), Carl Joachim Örbom (1721-1810), and Christopher Örbom (1735-1828), who were also in the military. Anders blef head of the cavalry och bodde på Berge i Brunflo. Gift 1751 married Christina Ruuth (1727-1781) hade han, jemte flera andra born, sonen Carl Johan, Z:s i texten nämda informator, f. 1756 blef denne miscarriage of justice. Erik Johan Örbom (1723-1802) blef major och bodde på Rödögården in Rödön. In 1755 he married Helena Ruuth (1729-1802). Carl Joachim blef Captain; han bodde på Lillviken i Brunflo. His first wife Beata Dorothea von Saltza (1721-1764) of Lit died on December 10, 1764. 1771 gifte enklingen om sig married Anna Catherine Gestrich (jfr. texten). Christopher var 1775 Lieutenant. De både nämda mansellerna Ruut voro döttrar till öfverstelöjtnant Gustav Ruut (1681-1755). Denne, f. 1681 i Uppland och Rasbo Kil af Captain vid Uppland regiment Nils Ruuth (c1649-1704) och Catharina Wattman (c1688-1722), hade från 1696 varit anstäld vid Jämtland rifle regiment samt varit med på Själland, vid Clissow, Thorn, Holowczyn and Poltava, där han blef fången. Under fångenskapen gifte han sig i Zaranski with Helena von der Hude från wikipedia: Dorpt, som förut varit gift 2 gånger (f 1754). Hemkommen placerades han 1723 på Jämtlands regemente och bodde sedan på wikipedia: Söre i wikipedia: Lit. Han dog died on April 25, 1755 and was buried in Lits old church, bland hvars på churchhouse mark befintliga ruiner den gamle karolinens graf ännu visas. Han öfverlefdes af tre döttrar, nämligen de båda nämda samt Catharina, g. 1751 med ryttmästaren N. Ad. von Krcemer.Minnen från fjällbygden och Fyrisvall; Sven Johan Kardell (Partial translation from Swedish to English) Karl XII's officerare: Biografiska anteckningar Adam Lewenhaupt (1659-1719) wrote in Karl XII's officerare: Biografiska anteckningar Swedish Örbom, Anders, f. 1675 9/5 i Örebro: trumpetare vid Livreg. till häst 1691; korporal därst. 1701 12/6; kvartermästare därst. 1702 1/3; sekundkornett därst. 1703 29/12; premiärkornett därst. 1704 14/12; sekundljötn. därst. 1706 8/2; premiärlöjtn. därst 1708 7/2; fången 1709 1/7 vid Perevolotjna; hemkom 1722; ryttmästaren karaktär 1724 16/5 med rang från 1723 26/6 och placering vid Jämtlands kav. komp.; ryttmästaren därst 1727 25/8; d. 1744 25/5 på Rödön i Jämtland; (Deltog i fälttåget på) Seland, Pitzur, Klissow, Holofzin, Pultusk, Reusch-Lemberg, Fraustadt, Lakowitz, Poltava: sårad i ansiktet, hade kulan kvarsittande i huvudet. - G. 1719 5/9 i Solikamsk m. Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (A 15), f. 1701 22/1, dotter av överstelöjtn. Joachim von Rohr och Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg. Hade 6 söner, därav 5 blevo officerare vid Jämtlands reg.Adam Lewenhaupt (1659-1719); Karl XII's officerare: Biografiska anteckningar Google Translate Örbom, Anders, b. 1675 9 / 5 in Örebro: trumpeter at Livreg. on horseback in 1691; corporal spot. 1701 12 / 6; quartermaster spot. 1702 1 / 3; seconds cornet spot. 1703 29/12; Prime cornet spot. 1704 14/12; sekundljötn. spot. 1706 8 / 2; premiärlöjtn. därst 1708 7 / 2; prisoner 1709 1 / 7 at Perevolochna; returned home in 1722; Major character 1724 16 / 5 with rank from 1723 26 / 6 and the placement of Jämtland kav. Comp.; Major därst 1727 25 / 8, d. 1744 25 / 5 at Rödön in Jämtland; (Participated in the campaign) Seland, Pitzur, Klissow, Holofzin, Pultusk, Reusch-Lemberg, Fraustadt, Lakowitz, Poltava: wounded in the face, had left the ball sitting in the head. - G. 1719 5 / 9 in Solikamsk m. Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (A 15), b. 1701 22 / 1, daughter of överstelöjtn. Joachim von Rohr and Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg. Had 6 sons, of which 5 were officers in Jämtland index. English Anders Örbom was born on May 5, 1675 in Örebro, Sweden. He started his military career as a bugle boy in the Life Guard Regiment Hussars, 3rd Cavalry. He was in the cavalry in 1691 and was promoted to a corporal on June 12, 1701. He was promoted to quartermaster on March 1, 1702. He was promoted to Second Cornet on December 29, 1703; First Cornet on December 14, 1704; Second Lieutenant on February 8, 1706; First Lieutenant on February 7, 1708; ''fången on July 1, 1709 vid Perevolotjna; hemkom 1722; Captain of the Cavalry on May 16, 1724 med rang från June 26, 1723 och placering vid Jämtlands cavalry company; cavlary captain därst August 25, 1727. He died on May 25, 1744 in Rödön in Jämtland; (Deltog i fälttåget på). He participated in the Battle of Seland, Battle of Pitzur, Battle of Kliszów, Battle of Holowczyn, Battle of Pułtusk, Reusch-Lemberg, Battle of Fraustadt, Battle of Lakowitz, and Battle of Poltava where he was shot in the face with the bullet that remained in his skull for the remainder of his life. On September 15, 1719 in Solikamsk, he married Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744). She was born on January 22, 1701, the daughter of överste lieutenant Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) and Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758). Together they had six sons, five of them became officers in the Jämtland rifle regiment. Festskrift till Iwan Wikström på hāns 60-årsdag, den 19 September 1947 Swedish Festskrift to Iwan Wikstrom on his 60th birthday, on 19 September 1947 ... ryttmästaren vid Jämtlands kavallerikompani Anders örbom, född i örebro den 9 maj 1675, där fadern var rådmannen och handelsmannen Brask. Sonen Anders ändrade sitt efternamn och inrymde i detta en del av namnet på sin födelsestad ... Google Translate Festskrift to Iwan Wikstrom on his 60th birthday, on 19 September 1947 ... Captain at Jämtland Cavalry Company Anders Örbom, born in Örebro May 9, 1675, where his father was alderman and merchant Fireplaces. Son Anders changed his last name and housed in this part of the name of his native town ... Google Translate Festskrift to Iwan Wikstrom on his 60th birthday, on 19 September 1947 ... Captain of Jämtland Cavalry Company was Anders Örbom. He was born in Örebro on May 9, 1675, where his father was an alderman and a merchant. Anders changed his last name to that of his native town ... References Category: Anders Örbom (1675-1740)